


On the Other Side

by Spectator142



Series: SinJu One-Shot Pack [2]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AU, M/M, Modern Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinbad wants to get to know that lonely boy that lives on the other side of the street. The one problem is finding how to cross the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I'm not updating Shattered Memories, I'm just not finding the inspiration to keep writing it...But I will try to update once I get the inspiration. Maybe if I write more short stories I'll get somewhere...

He keeps going forward, not noticing as the older keeps a thoughtful gaze on his being. His eyes, filled with longing, and yet, something more. He looks up, neither a smile or a frown on his face. 

"What is he thinking about?" wonders Sinbad. "What does he want?" 

Sinbad's eyes continue to watch as Judal walks towards his own apartment on the other side of the road. 

"If I were to call him over, would he look at me? It isn't like we're supposed to meet...Though...I wonder...What would happen if..." 

Judal continues to walk, refusing to look away from what is in front of him. 

"If I were to wave...To you...Would you respond? Would you walk away? I don't even know you, yet I want to...If...I was meant to meet you, I would've already...Yet I haven't...But I want to...Does that mean I will in the future? Does it mean I'll have to wait longer?"

Judal continued to walk, getting farther away from Sinbad by the second. 

"If this means that I'll have to wait longer, if I have to continue to be patient, then I don't want any of it." 

Judal kept walking, almost completely out of Sinbad's vision now. 

"I can't wait anymore." 

Sinbad took a step off of the sidewalk and onto the empty road in front of him. The sun was setting in the distance and Judal was headed towards it. 

"If I'm meant to meet you," Sinbad took another step forward. 

"Then I'll meet you now," 

Sinbad sprinted towards Judal, hoping that he wouldn't lose the boy in the distance. 

"Even though we're not meant to meet halfway..."


End file.
